After 50 Years: The Virus
by RebellionOfTheSuperNova
Summary: Four friends go out on a Friday night and in a drunken haze, stumble home at three in the morning. Well, at least they think it's home. long story short, they sleeping beauty themselves fifty years into the future and find out there are evil forces at work and not everything is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

The bright flashing lights, boom of the music, and the mass of sweaty bodies dancing around made it hard to move. Add alcohol and it just made it all worse. So deciding against moving from his spot at the bar into the chaos to find his friends, Dan flagged down the bartender and got another drink. Dans three friends on the other hand, were spread throughout the club, dancing, drinking, and laughing.

Some time, and some awkward drunken rejections later, Dan glanced down at his phone to check the time. 12:30 in the morning. Thinking this an acceptable time to leave before the club was to close for the night and to avoid the rush of people trying to get home, Dan sent a text message to his friends, Phil, Chris, and PJ telling them to meet him at the door. About twenty minuets later, they had all navigated the crowed and stood at the door. "Daaan" Chris let out a slurred whine, "why are we leavin' so early?" "B-because we still need to walk home" the slightly less Drunk Dan managed to spit out. Huffing in annoyance, Chris muttered "fine" and they stumbled over each other and out the door.

They walked as good as a group of drunk adults could in the dark, with only street lamps as their guide. After twenty minuets of walking they turned into the drive of Dan and Phils apartment complex. The walk to their flat seemed longer than it usually is, and since when was there a gate out front? Shrugging it off and blaming it on his alcohol clouded brain messing with him, he lead them in and shut the door behind them. "Just sleep anywhere" Dan struggled to get out, as he was already half-asleep on the couch. There was a few small noises of a response, but they were all already dropping into sleep, sprawled out anywhere comfortable.

Sun splashed onto Dans face the next morning, but it didn't bother or hurt like it normally would when he was hungover. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he looked around. But what he saw was not his flat. Closing his eyes tight over and over to see if he was awake or not, he gasped. It's not a dream. Surrounding him were hospital beds, the bodies of his friends, and a shit ton of dust.


	2. Coffee and a chat

Standing from the hospital bed, Dan stretched his limbs feeling the satisfying pop of his joints. But the movement made the dust fly up, and he was quickly sent into a sneezing fit. After he stopped the horrific sneezing he tried to stay calm as to not have a panic attack, because where in the hell were they? Breathing in and out through his nose slowly, he shuffled forward towards Phils sleeping body on the floor, careful not to stir up more dust.

"Phil, get up" Dan whisper yelled, shaking his shoulder "Phil!"

"Wha d'you want" Phil replied with sleep slurred words as he swatted at Dans hand. But Both were almost immediately brought into a sneeze attack by the dust their movements sent up.

"S-stop moving Phil!" Dan covered his face as he sneezed once again.

"uh, Dan, this isn't our flat.." Phil said as he had fully woken up and settled down.

"No shit sherlock." Dan replied sarcastically. "Now, I don't want you to freak out but, I have no idea where we are." At that Phils eyes got wider, but as he opened his mouth to give a panicked reply, they heard rustling then sneezing off the the left.

"The hell, when's the last time you cleaned this place?" PJ's sleepy voice broke the still air.

"Ha, well um Peej, about that, we're not exactly in our flat." Dan replied scratching the back of his neck, a softly spoken "Oh..." was all they got.

The four were now all awake and walking slowly through the halls of the hospital. After about ten minutes of wandering they found a faded and dusty (like every fucking thing in this place) directory, wiping the dust off with his sleeve, Dan scanned the map. "Ah! There's the red 'you are here' triangle! now if we just.." he muttered to himself as his finger traced the halls of the map. "Got it! We go left, down the stairwell until we hit the first floor then we take a right at the registration desk and bam! We made it out." He turned around to face his friends with a cheesy grin. "Well come on then, follow me!" with that, Dan turned and marched towards the stairs, his three friends right behind him.

"Daaaan, how many more stairs? We've been walking for ages!" Chris whined.

"Is that all you know what to do? Stop whining we're on the second floor" Dan yelled back to him, Chris pouted but turned to talk to PJ.

Phil sped up a bit to walk next to Dan "Hey, do you know what we'er even gonna do when we get out of here? Our phones are dead and we could be anywhere!" Phil's voice got more scared as he went on.

Turning to Phil, Dan grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently but reassuringly "We will all be okay Phil, you know why? Because you have me, and come on, how far could four dead drunk guys walk?" Dan joked a bit to lighten the mood.

"Hey guys need some alone time?" Turning around, they saw PJ smirking and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, Chris doing about the same.

"Shut up!" Phil yelped, dropping Dans hand like it was fire and blushing like mad.

"Yeah, what he said" Dan shot back to them, sticking his tongue out at the pair behind him. Dan had a slight tint of pink on his cheeks, but he would never admit that.

"Yes! Sweet, sweet fresh air!"

"No dust, the sunlight doesn't look grey!" PJ and Chris Cheered as the four pushed the main entrance doors open, hopping and jumping around with the new found dustless freedom.

After a few minuets of celebration, Phils worried voice spoke up "Now what?" they all stopped and looked at each other, confused. What do they do? Where even were they?!

"Uh, walk until we find a road I guess, not much else we can do at the moment..." Dan said back. They all followed Dan around the massive fence surrounding the hospital. They eventually found the car pull out, walking carefully over all the weeds and plants, they walked out to the main road.

"I know where we are!" PJ spoke up "We're on Milton road, which is the same road the pub is on, so this must be that old building we always said we would explore!" Looking around the group with a pleased smile, he pointed to the right "Up there is the inter section that leads to Dan and Phils flat, so I say we head up there and clean ourselves up." Everybody agreed with PJ and they set off once again.

"Holy shit..." Dan said under his breath in shock, all of them stared wide eyed at the scene in front of them. Cars were all over the road, abandoned, doors opened. Houses had smashed windows and wide open front doors.

Slowly walking through the devastation toward their flat, they all looked around taking in the sight of the town. As they approached the complex, Dan noticed that most of the glass was smashed, even windows on the top floor were busted, glass lay all over the ground.

"Guys be careful of the glass." he said to them as they got closer, hearing the window remains crunch under his shoes.

Once inside their flat, everybody sat on the couch and let out a huge breath.

"Did you..?"

"Yeah, what the hell is going on?"

"What do we do?"

"Are we the only people left in town?" Dan, Phil, Chris, and PJ all talked at once. Calming themselves , they decided to clean themselves up and pack some things before searching around town for 'survivors'.


	3. 2063, what?

They were at the seventh house, including the whole complex, and still no sign of life. As they approached a small aged cottage, PJs confused voice breaks the silence.

"Is that a Yellow Pages book?" They sped up and sure enough, the 300 page of yellow shit is right there, in it's plastic seal.

"Oh my god, Dan look!" Phil said in fear "The year, why does it say that?!" he was full on crying now. Looking in the direction that Phil was pointing, Dan saw it, printed in black letters 'Year 2063, issue 63'

"Maybe it's just a typo." Dan tried to calm him down "These things happen all the time." Phil looked at Dan, hiccuping every once in a while.

"O-okay." Phil whispered, looking at the ground to cover his blush and unsure expression. Chris approached Dan and whispered in his ear.

"Dan, I think we all know that that is no mistake." Dan sucked in a breath and nodded his head ever so slightly in agreement. Dan, the for some reason leader of the group, sent PJ and Phil to search the house while he and Chris stayed outside.

"Chris, I think we should go to the gas station down the road. They have newspapers and stuff there, we can look for the date." Chris nodded, then went to tell PJ and Phil to finish this house then check the next without them. Chris came back out and they headed down the road. Pushing the door open a small chime went off, causing them to jump and fall over each other, not expecting the loud ping.

"Holy shit." Chris huffed out as he stood up "Dan?" he questioned as he steadied himself, seeing Dan staring at the news paper and magazine display, slack jawed and wide eyed.

"There is no way this is possible." Dan said under his breath. He twirled around to face Chris "How is this possible?! W-we should all be old, and why is our flat still there?! Where is everybody!?" Dan was freaking out, and it take quite a lot to mess with Dan.

"I-I don't know.." Chris said more to himself than Dan, the situation fully sinking in. Why was the flat still there? What now, they're a full 50 years into the future, and there's no people! What happened to his girlfriend Ellie?

"Chris, we should go back." Dan was full on shaking, but trying so hard to keep a strong face. Chris agreed and they headed back to to their friends, still in shock. PJ and Phil were outside, walking towards the gas station, or now Chris and Dan.

"So guys, what did you find?" PJ questioned once they were all together.

"It, it wasn't a typo" Dan struggled to say, tripping over his words. Phils eyes started to water again, and Dan went over to him and pulled him into a hug.

PJ and Chris didn't say anything this time, they just sat and thought about everything. What happened to their families? Friends? The town itself and everything in between. To shocked to do anything, the group sat in the road, the only noise to break the silence was Phils sniffling.

Three hours had passed and they were about as recovered as they could be, deciding it was better to keep moving. House after house and still nothing, no people or pets. They had almost given up hope when the sound of static and a muffled voice reached their ears.

'Is anybody there? Can you hear me? Hello, is anybody there?' the voice was broken up by static and it was hard to make out what they were saying, but the four followed the noise. A police car radio, it turns out was the source of the noise. Kneeling in the car, Dan reached for the little radio and clicked the button on the side.

"Hello? We're here, who is this? Whats going on?" Dan questioned the voice, not a minuet later and the radio was crackling again and the voice filled the air

'This is Charlie, who are you? And non of us know whats going on, we woke up in dust and came to find everybody gone' The voice, Charlie replied. Dan clicked the little button again.

"This is Dan, There are more of you? We woke up the same way, What town are you in?" Dan asked Charlie. The radio crackled again as Charlie replied.

'Yeah there is about ten of us-' Charlie was cut off bye a high pitched yell of his name. The four could hear yelling and then the radio was silent for a moment.

'You're next' a deep voice said then a loud bang sounded and the radio ceased to make noise.

The four exchanged worried looks. Dan silently climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut, grabbing at his hair and yelling in frustration.

"What the hell is going on!' He kicked at the ground, chest heaving. Just then, the sound of a car driving caught their attention. The four whipped around towards the sound.

"Guys, run." Dan demanded as the sound got closer "It could be that man, we need to go." They just stared at him with dazed expressions. "Now!" he yelled as loud as he dared, the car coming seemed to knock them out of their daze as they all started to run after Dan and into the large blue house at the end of the street. As they ran up the porch steps and to the door, the car seemed to be speeding up. They rushed inside and slammed the door.

"Attic!"

"Basement!" Dan and PJ said at the same time, both running in opposite directions. Phil followed Dan with his eyes as he ran down the basement steps.

"You should go with him" Phil jumped, startled by Chris speaking. He turned to him "And take this, you might need it" Chris gave him one of the two knives he must have taken from the kitchen. They could hear the car, it was slowing to a stop outside. The boys nodded to each other and ran, Phil to the basement and Chris to the attic.

Phil had just hid with Dan when the front door upstairs opened, he shut his eyes in a silent prayer that they would all be okay. Dan sucked in a breath and slapped a hand over Phils mouth. The basement door was creaking open and foot steps were slowly making their way down the stairs.


	4. Murder

The foot steps were drawing closer. A chorus of 'oh god' and 'please no' played over and over in both boys minds. The shoes dull thuds were at such an agonizingly slow, calm, and casual pace it drove them mad. They came closer and closer, and soon two big black and mud stained boots were in their line of sight. Dan and Phil held their breath and shuffled back silently, scrunched up in the dark shadows. The dirty boots didn't move, but shifted slightly, and oh god this person was about to bend down and find them. The two glanced at each other with a wild panicked look in their eyes, Phils grip on the knife tightened. They could see more of this person as they started to crouch down, they got lower and lower towards the ground, but just as they were about to peak in and spot the two hidden in the dark, a loud agonized scream sounded from upstairs and broke the heavy silence.

The man in the boots had jumped from the floor and run up the stairs so fast, it took the two boys a few seconds to processes it, but once they got it, the two were up and gone in the same direction. What if it was Chris? Or PJ? They raced after the fading sound of the mans boots. When they got to the attic though, the boys saw something they never thought possible. One man, who they guessed was the others partner, was gasping in a pool of his own blood, trying desperately to stay alive. But that's not what stunned them, it was Chris, blood dripping from the knife down his arm as he shook and looked from the body to the people in the room. The man from the basement yelled out of know where, and raised his gun, pointing it directly at Chris. Dan, the only one it seemed to realize what was going, on ripped he knife from Phils tight grip and rushed forward. The knife sunk into the back of the mans neck with a sickening crack and a spurt of blood.

Dan was too late. The gun had gone off moments before he stabbed the man. Thankfully Chris's shot wasn't fatal, but how were they supposed to help him? Chris was holding his arm, blood seeping through his fingers. He started to fall, but PJ ran up and caught him, slowly sinking to the floor with Chris.

"Dan, I-" but Phil, stopped eyes wide, he ran to a corner and threw up. Dan cringed a bit, but went over to Phil and rubbed his back.

"Dan, what are we going to do?" PJ's voiced sounded as if he was on the edge of tears, but he held them in. "There are no doctors, how do we help Chris? I don't want him to die!" His voice got louder as he spoke, a few tears spilling out. Dan gulped and looked at Phil who was taking deep breaths and wiping the sick off his face. And just like that it hit him. There was still power and water and plumbing, so there must be internet right? He could just use Google! Sure it was no doctor, but it was all they had.

"I'll be right back" Dan yelled to the three in the room, as he ran down to the first floor. Looking around until he found a computer. He pushed open a door, and thank god it was an office! He ran to the swivel chair and quickly turned it on. Once it was on, Dan clicked the Google chrome button and typed in ' how do you treat a bullet wound' He scanned the results and picked one he thought was best. He read it through, and went to collect things he would need. He got water, a blanket, tweezers, a first aid kit, and rubbing alcohol. Once he got what was necessary, he rushed back upstairs.

"PJ, move him so his head is in your lap" Dan said as he entered the room. PJ nodded and shifted Chris and himself, causing the injured boy to moan in pain. "Dammit, I forgot the pain killers, Phil will you go look for some?" Dan said looking at Phil, who nodded and got up on shaky legs and walked out.

"Okay, PJ I need you to take off his shirt or roll up his sleeve." PJ carefully did as he was told, but only rolled up Chris's sleeve as it would cause less pain. "Now Chris, this will hurt, but I need you to stay awake." Dan said as he got the alcohol ready, Chris nodded weakly. Dan slowly dabbed at the wound cleaning it up, Chris jumped and hissed at the stinging and bubbling pain. Phil ran back in shakily just as Dan was getting ready to repeat his previous actions.

"Dan, I got it!" Phil said as he ran to them handing the bottle to Dan.

"Chris, open your mouth. PJ lift him up a bit so he doesn't choke." Dan told them, dumping four tablets into his palm. He gave them to Chris two at a time, letting him sip some water to help them go down and to keep him hydrated. After the pills were swallowed and he was laid down again, Dan cleaned his wound a second time. After he was done, Dan wrapped Chris in the blanket, only leaving his arm exposed. Dan ripped off some of the blanket near Chris's feet and rolled it up.

"Chris, I need you to bite down on this. I'm going to take the bullet out now." Chris whined in the back of his throat, but bit down hard on the piece of blanket. Dan took a deep breath and Phil and PJ shut their eyes tight and turned their heads. Phil placed his hands over his ears. Dan moved the tweezers closer. Then it all happened so fast, Chris was screaming, but it was muffle. Tears leaked out and soaked the top of the cloth. PJ gritted his teeth and cringed at every noise of pain that came out of Chris. And there was so much blood, but Dan got the bullet. As soon as the bullet was out, he took the gag out of Chris's mouth and pressed it to the open wound, trying to slow the flow of blood.

"Phil! Phil!" Dan called out to the boy behind him. "Give me the gauze. Now!" It took Phil a minuet, but he soon came over with gauze in his hand. Dan pressed it to the wound, now only a small bit of blood  
was trickling out. Dan took the gag that was used previously and tied it around Chris's arm, knotting it and keeping the gauze in place.

"PJ, every few minuets you need to give Chris water so he stays hydrated. We'll sleep here for a few days, but then we need to move. We don't know how many more of those men there are." Everybody agreed, Dan and Phil went in search for food, while Chris and PJ sat in the same spot upstairs. All was normal, or as normal as this situation could be, and they felt okay. Like it was all gonna be okay.


	5. What's Next?

It had been a week now, they were still at the house. Chris was doing better and slowly healing. But food supplies started to slowly get smaller, what they had left was being rationed out and packed away. It was time to move on. Dan and Phil found a duffel bag in the garage while PJ tended to Chris. The two boys packed as much as into the bag as possible. Water, non perishable foods, a small blanket, and the first aid kit. The two boys sat in the kitchen checking over what they had collected and came to an agreement. They would trade off between helping Chris and carrying the bag. Once they were ready to go, Dan marched up the stairs, leaving Phil to get himself and their new supplies ready.

"PJ, Chris?" Dan said as he poked his head around the attic room door. He saw them cuddled up on the make shift bed of pillows and blankets on the floor. "We're ready to go now. PJ and I will help you up and out okay?" Dan spoke to the pair, then aimed the last part of his sentence more towards Chris. nodding, PJ shuffled slowly out of Chris's grasp and stood, stretching out his stiff body.

"Ready? 1..2...3!" PJ counted off as him and Dan held onto Chris and helped him stand. Chris let out almost silent whines of pain, his wound still sore. Dan and PJ wrapped their arms around his waist to support him, as Chris draped his arms over their shoulders and gripped their shirt sleeves to steady himself.

"Ready?" Dan asked, both boys nodded and they made their way out of the room and down the stairs. Chris occasional wincing and tightening his grip on their sleeves when he was jostled around too much. Dan and PJ would send him worrying glances and he would smile and shake it off. On top of all that's happened in this short amount of time, they didn't need to worry about him, so he tried to bite back any reaction to the small shots of pain that would shoot up and down his body.

"Okay guys, I think we have everything. It's time to head out. Maybe we could find a car or something?" Phil spoke once they were all standing in the kitchen. Dan replied with a tight maybe and a strained smile in Phils direction, knowing that the four would probably be walking for however long they were stuck. Or until they died, but he pushed that thought away fast. They cautiously walked out the front door and looked around, once they felt confidant enough, they started up the street. They still checked houses, took food and water. Phil would check every car they passed and every house they entered for a working car or keys. He looked so disappointed and sad when he found nothing, but he would always try to make the others smile and stay positive. They couldn't give up, not yet.

"Guys! Guys! Dan! Come here quick!" Phil shouted from the mud room of the house they were currently searching through. Alarmed Dan shot around and ran to Phil.

"Phil, are you okay?" He said as he approached Phil, but his worry melted away as fast as it had come. On Phils face was a beautiful ear to ear beaming smile, and dangling in his raised right hand, was a set of car keys.

"Dan, do you know what this means? There might be a car in the garage!" Phil spoke fast and excited as he turned from Dan and ran to the Garage. Dan was about to follow and call out to him as he heard a shriek.

"Dan there's a car!" Dan smiled almost as wide as Phil and ran into the garage to see a black ford explorer.

"Holy shit." he breathed looking from the car to Phil before he too felt the warm feeling of happiness was over him. "I'll go get PJ and Chris." Dan said excitedly as he turned and went to find the other two boys.

"Hey Dan, what was all that yelling?" Chris questioned from his seat at the dining room table. PJ stepped out of the kitchen sipping a water and holding another, handing it to Chris as he sat down.

"Yeah, what's going on?" PJ questioned, eyebrow raised. Dans cheeks hurt now, but he didn't care.

"We found a car!" He announced, the reaction from the two guys sat down was almost instantaneous.

"What?"

"This is terrific!"

Oh my god!"

"Why the hell are we standing here? lets go!" PJ and Chris both talked fast and over each other in excitement. They both stood, Chris shaking slightly but able to stay steady.

"Okay, okay! Come on lets go, Phil should have packed the car by now." Dan smiled wide again and they all speed walked to the garage, seeing a grinning Phil behind the wheel of the big car. The three climbed in, Dan in the passenger seat and PJ and Chris in the back. Phil pressed a large grey button on the box clipped to the sun visor above his head and the garage door opened. Phil pulled out of the garage and turned down the street the way they had been walking.

They were now in the next town over, Dan driving and Phil passed out in the passenger seat. The car dinged and Dan looked to see the gas almost on E.

"Shit." he cursed as he pulled over onto the side of the suburb they had been driving through. Dan sighed and looked at his three friends before opening his door and stepping out. He walked around for a good hour until he found one of those orange gas can things, empty. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he lifted it up and walked back towards the car. He had seen cars along the street and in drive ways like before, and he had heard of people taking gas from cars tanks. It's not like it would be that hard, and nobody is gonna miss it. It took two more hours and a lot of cursing before he was able to figure out what to do and fill the tank. He walked back and filled up their car, throwing the tank in the trunk before hopping back behind the wheel. tilting his head back and breathing for a bit, he closed his eyes and just relaxed.

"Dan?" Phil spoke in a soft sleep rough voice, Dan jumped at the sudden noise. He turned to look at Phil, his cheeks were a slight pink and his hair slightly sticking up from moving around in his sleep. Dan looked away and cleared his through before speaking.

"Yeah?" he said, looking at Phil again. Phil scooted closer to Dan and hugged him over the arm rest, resting his head on Dans shoulder.

"Thank you." he whispered so only Dan could hear, even though PJ and Chris were both passed out and sprawled across the back seats. Dan put his arm around Phil as best he could and stroked his friends hair soft and comfortingly.

"For what?" He spoke back just as softly, but he got no reply. Dan looked down and saw Phil had fallen asleep, his even breath hitting his neck. Dan smiled down at Phil and kissed his hair before he moved him off and back into his own seat. He sighed and looked at all of his sleeping friends in turn before starting the car and pulling away from the side of the street. Driving down the road to who knows where. He turned on the radio just bored and curios, of course nothing was on. He flipped through channels as he drove, he heard a voice and almost crashed.

"If anybody's out there, we are the resistance. We are the last humans on Earth. We have shelter and supplies, and there's always room for more. Wisconsin." then it buzzed out, Dan checked all the other channels frantically. Nothing. The word kept ringing in his head. Resistance. Room for more. Last humans on Earth. Wisconsin. Dan was so lost, so he went with the only thing he could. He turned into a store parking lot and came out five minuets late with a big road atlas map thing. Wisconsin, he repeated in his head. He smiled at the prospect of more people, and set off.

We'er actually going to make it, he though as a smile stretched across his face. Wisconsin.


End file.
